Black Magic
by TheBrokenNani
Summary: This takes place at the end of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. It has cameo appearances of Fullmetal Alchemist and Baka & Test characters, but that's it. That's why I'm not completely listing it as a crossover. In the underground subway system of Tokyo, Japan, Homura must carry out Madoka's will to rid the world of its ghouls - the embodiments of the world's curses.


**Hey, guys! Thanks for coming here to read my first fanfiction! This didn't originally start as a fanfiction. I was given a writing prompt by the instructor lady of this summer writing camp I took for fun last year. The prompt was "Write a short story starting with 'Behind him, the noise escalated,'" and I included that in the prologue of this piece. I didn't think it was necessary to post the two or so paragraphs I wrote for it, but I just wanted to say that this fanfiction was inspired by that prompt. Another reason I didn't feel like posting the prologue was because I felt like if I did, this story would turn into a weird crossover of some sort. I've heard all kinds of opinions of crossovers, but I feel like a Madoka Magica and Black Butler crossover would just be awkward. There, now I've explained why I named this fic "Black Magic"!**

**Maybe, eventually, this fic _will_****have a crossover part in it, but I can't say for certain at the moment, because I'm still debating as to what I should write to continue this story. **

**I was thinking maybe eventually making it crossover with one of these series in the future:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Black Rock Shooter**

**Black Butler**

**Those are just ideas, of course. I still don't know for sure if that's what will really become of this story, so don't let these ideas scare you away!**

* * *

Homura gazed at the different humans running to meet their trains, and at the ones arguing over which trains to take. The sounds of the announcements of arrivals and departures ricocheted in her ears. Some of the groups of friends and family she took particular interest in. A blond-haired boy that was wearing a long-sleeved, red cloak and black pants that covered all of his legs and stopped abruptly at his black boots was hurrying to catch up to a suit of armor that was clad only in a loincloth.

A girl with a wrench in her hand that was quite shiny - as if it had just been polished after being used continuously - was calling after the suit of armor, telling him to slow down or he would end up falling on someone. These were the only things Homura saw from looking at them from her reference point. Everything else was relatively normal about them, despite the large range of heights.

Although it was Sunday, Homura also saw some students._ Remedial classes, maybe...?_ she murmured to herself as a group of students wearing school uniforms pushed their way past her.

The girls were wearing black tops with sleeves that reached to the wrist and ended in a yellow rim that was also along the edges where the two sides of the top were buttoned together. There were also yellow rims where the red tie draped down from the neatly folded neck area. The girls had red skirts to match their red ties, while the boys wore blue ties with blue pants to match their somewhat equally black shirts with sleeves just like the girls'. The emblems stitched over their breast pockets showed that they were from Fumizuki Academy.

_How different their uniforms are from mine,_ she thought curiously, looking down at her pale yellow long-sleeved top with a pink rim above a rim of white tapestry. A white cat-like figure with a magenta oval on its smooth back, right along the spine bone, unexpectedly jumped up on Homura's shoulder, its long, thick tail moving back and forth like a menacing snake warning an opponent not to approach. Its eyes were wickedly red, but its small mouth curved at the ends, wiping away the accusation that it was bad news.

Homura turned her head so she and the creature could exchange looks. She could see herself reflected in its quarter-sized eyes and smiled, amused that it hadn't changed its habits.

"You still make your eyes mirrors so you can recruit more magical girls?"

"I may no longer be able to convince any girl with that potential to make a contract with me, but I can still dream, can t I?" It responded, its triangular ears twitching in annoyance.

"Just as long as you really don't make any more contracts," Homura said, a hint of distrust in her flat and quiet voice.

"You know I can't do that anymore, Homura Akemi. Not as long as Madoka forbids it."

Thinking of the kind and sweet girl that she had spent all her life protecting made her hands clench into fists and her twilight eyes blurry. After she had countlessly tried to alter her fate into something desirable, her friend had gone and accepted the very fate Homura had been trying to save her from.

At least she had become a god. That was what she wished for in order to become a magical girl. She hadn't wished for it directly, though - her exact wish was to erase all the witches in history by her own hands. People naturally only wish for things they want, so Madoka must have wanted this. If it made her happy being up there for eternity in God's domain, everything Homura had done had not been a waste. As Madoka had said and promised, she would always be with her. Those were her parting words.

Homura's eyes flicked along the subway train that was now full with passengers.

"Don't you have to get on, Akemi-san?" the creature on her shoulder pestered, flicking its ears. "Ghouls have already appeared in the city's area."

_That's right,_ thought Homura._ Even though Madoka destroyed the existence of witches and other magical girls, there are still the world's curses to deal with._ Although it was a pain, Madoka had faith in her, and she couldn't let her down after all they had been through, both together and separately. That was why she continued to fight.

"Yes," she replied. "For Madoka."

Right before the automatic door announced it was closing, Homura ducked into the subway train car. She stood quietly with her hands folded in front of her until she was able to get a set of seats by the window.

She gazed out through the thin glass and studied the passing walls of the tunnel, planning when she would have to jump out to pursue the ghouls. She decided she would have to just get off at the station after the upcoming stop. She laid back against the plush seat and sighed tiredly, allowing a moment's rest.

"Excuse me! May I sit here?"

She opened her eyes and saw a rich-looking boy about the same age as her smiling at her, politely waiting for a response. His light grey ear-length hair stood as still as the rest of him.

"Oh... Sure," Homura said, moving to make more room on the other seat. The boy sat down, settling his brown violin case with leather coverings down onto the area underneath the pair of seats.

"So, where are you travelling to from here?" he asked.

She turned to look at him._ Should I tell him the truth?_ Homura questioned her inner self. "I'm going to Osaka to visit my grandmother," she answered smoothly.

"Ah! Is she okay?" the boy asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, but..." She turned and looked out the window. "There's just a little cleaning I need to do there." She turned back to the boy, seriousness flashing in her stormy eyes. "I'll be getting off at the next stop.

"Oh... Okay. See you!" The boy waved, and Homura made her way to the front of the train, her concrete-black hair the only thing that signaled a goodbye from her. The small blob she had left on the seat uncurled from its feline stance and stood up on its four padded feet. It jumped down from the seat and swiftly caught up with its acquaintance.

"Akemi-san," it squeaked.

"What is it now, Kyubey?" she said, moving out of the subway car, her face darkened.

"You didn t recognize him?" asked Kyubey, its mischievous eyes searching Homura's emotionless face.

"The boy? No," she replied, moving against the crowd of people getting on and off the train cart.

"Miki Sayaka s lo-"

"I said I didn't know him!" she hissed, walking faster through the crowd. The sounds of the subway pulling out of the station and the screeching of the tracks invaded her ears and her eyebrows narrowed in frustration. She had to act now, while the tunnel was cleared and no boarding trains were in it, or she would miss her chance.

Quickly transforming into her alternate magical girl self, she jumped onto the first track, then onto the second. Relieved that no one had seen her, she continued up the second track, where there were stairs leading up to the outside. Homura materialized her weapons; she sensed the ghouls were also here in the tunnel, and not just on the surface like Kyubey had said.

"Being ready beforehand for once, Akemi-san?"

She looked over her new self and noticed how black tights had appeared over her normally bare legs and how high-heels had replaced her required school shoes that she wore everyday when she was worrying about her grades and placement scores and wasn't fighting for humanity s sake. A grey skirt that had a frilly yet flat white edging and defined pleats had appeared over her white and black plaid mini skirt. A white, long-sleeved cotton shirt that ended in black wrist guards and again in a single grey pleat had replaced her school uniform shirt. This pattern was again repeated around the neck area, where two large pieces of grey were tied together by a ribbon that once was red, but was now grey.

"Yes."

She said this with dignity. Grabbing her shield, she raced farther into the tunnel, where there was surely more danger to come.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read! I know I tend to be impatient with fanfictions myself. xD Maybe, if you wanted to, you could post in the review section what you think I should do for the whole (possible) crossover plans with this story! Thanks again! :3 ****Happy New Year!**


End file.
